The Fear of Love
by Raven of Azarath and BB
Summary: Raven cant show her emotions, so Beastboy tries to find a way to help her...will he be able to? Or will something really bad happen? Read to find out!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"The city night seemed still and peaceful as a slight breeze went through the street, but indeed it wasn't. Something just happened in the city, and someone was just hurt because of it, because of me..." A slight beeping of a heart machine is heard, and a hospital bed lay in the middle of a badly lit room. The green changeling Beast boy lay amongst the teen titan's hospital bed sheets. To the side sits a sad figure, of a caped girl, in the dark. A hand reaches out into the light to grab Beast boy's motionless hand. "...I'm sorry." the figure says.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

ok I know...it's already over! Yup but that's good cause waiting is healthy for u...lol. Ok so you can all probably tell who the dark figure is...but I'm not saying her name for a reason. And ill explain in the later chapters how bb got there...and if raven even really did hurt him or if it was someone else...you'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

:star:one week earlier:star:

"Aww come on Raven, YOU PROMISED!" BB yelled in a disappointed voice. BB was leaning on the couch were Raven sat reading one of her newest books. Star and Robin were at the dining table, sitting across from each other and cy was in the kitchen thinking of what to make for lunch. "no" Raven answered in her usual monotone voice. "DUDE THAT'S SO NOT FAIR! I had to drink a whole cup of your nasty tea, because you promised you would eat this tofu dog!" BB shoved the tofu dog in Raven's face...causing Raven to mark her page and close her book seeing how too many people were talking to concentrate on reading... she turned her face around to see bb and gave a evil looking grin ...like the one at the end of spellbound... and was about to speak when Starfire interrupted. "….but Beasboy, Raven did not partake in the promising of your little game…it was in fact you who did that for her." Star said a bit confused looking over at bb from the table ware she sat."Yeah but she said fine!" bb said as he turned and looked at her. "I only said fine to shut you up. I never Really agreed that you would drink the tea I would eat the tofu." Raven said smirking as BB stood from behind the couch staring in to her eyes. He was stunned for a sec then said "Why do you always do that?" Raven stood up with her book in hand and said with a slight tinge of anger in her voice and face, " I do that because you're always annoying me! If you wouldn't keep annoying me I wouldn't have to do that!" "Well I wouldn't bug you if you would just lighten up and have fun sometimes!" BB said in an angry yell. "I can't show my emotions you know that!" Ravens eyes started to glow red and she turned and put her hood up as she walked out the door. BB went from angry to apologetic in the matter of two second turning and watching her leave. He started to go after her yelling "Raven wait I didn't mean…" cy came out of the kitchen and stopped him though putting a hand on BBs shoulder. "Maybe you should just leave her alone for a little while B" Beast boy drooped his ears and slumped his shoulders. "I only meant that I wanted her to have fun and not be in her room by herself all the time reading boring old books" " Maybe she thinks being in her room reading books is fun. What you think is fun and she thinks is fun are totally different" bb looked up at cy. "Yeah …, but how can anyone think being alone is fun? I would be super depressed and lonely….AND BORED!" Robin now started to put his input on the matter" Look Beast Boy we have gone over this before… Raven is different then you and she finds different things fun. You should just respect her choices, cause that's what makes her happy. And its also what teammates would do for one another." " Yeah but if you would just pay attention you could tell that's she's lonely." Bb said with concern " she looked happy before the argument to me" cy said confused. " she may have looked happy… but that's not what her eyes were saying" " her eyes? You can tell how one is feeling simply by looking in there eyes? Please how may one acquire such a talent?" Starfire said confused and happy all at the same time. " well… it takes time starfire, and not every one is good at it." Robin said looking into starfires eyes. "O…. have you acquired this talent Robin?" " I'm pretty good at it" Robin grabbed stars hand. "I can teach you if you want" Starfire smiled at Robin and Robin started to explain how to tell someone's feelings through there eyes. Beast boy found this the perfect opportunity to leave seeing as how cy was also now pre occupied…as he was now making one of his famous five foot long sub sandwiches for his lunch. BB headed for the door to go find Raven.

Raven sat outside on the rock that we normally see beast boy sitting at when he's thinking of things. The sun had just set and the night was growing darker. She had taken off her hood now and was just watching the wave's crash against the rocks. Her mind was twirling about with what had just happened… and how she reacted. From behind she felt some one was watching her and turned slightly to see who it was…it was just beast boy. Raven turned her face back to the waves. "Cant you ever just leave me alone?" Raven said still a little angry at him. " Raven…what I said earlier….all I meant was that I wanted you to be happy. I didn't mean to make you mad…Im sorry." Raven still sat quietly looking at the waves…as though he wasn't even there. "look the others think that you find reading and being alone fun… I think that to …but I also think that your lonely a lot too. I've seen what you do when the rest of us are playing stank ball at the park. You may say that you don't like playing and that its stanky… but your eyes keep saying that you would rather play with your friends then deal with your emotions." Bb stood waiting for a reply. Raven put her hood up "YOU …just ..don't understand " "then help me understand…"bb went over and sat on the rock next to ravens and finished" …help the rest of the titans to understand… so we might be able to help you!" Raven turned her back to him just as bb went to put his hand on her shoulder. "all you need to know…is that if I show to much of one emotion…I could loose control…and you've seen what happens then." "But I already know that.." "AND THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW! There is nothing I can do to change this." Raven got up and disappeared into the ground..leaving bb to think." Well maybe you cant do anything…but im going to find a way that I can."


	3. Chapter 3

:star: Day Two :star:

The night before, BB had a hard time getting to sleep. His mind was to busy trying to think of ways to help Raven show her emotions. He thought of everything from eating Starfire's weird Tamerainian dishes to… to… kissing a zombie! The only two sensible ideas he came up with so far was making Raven fall in love with him, if she hadn't already done that, or reading into all her spell books…even if he didn't like reading. He decided that he would try the first idea seeing how the second one made him have a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that he would get caught or eaten by one of Raven's pillows. He had experienced getting sucked into a mirror before and he certainly didn't want to do something like that again. So he planned some things to do for Raven the next day, got his alarm clock out of one of his old pizza boxes on the ground, and set it for before sunrise. He had wanted to get up before Raven did, and that's just what happened this morning!

He was now on the couch playing one if his many car racing games, waiting for Raven to come in and discover the little gift he had left. Robin was the first to come in though. "Hey Beast boy…. How come you're up so early? Is everything ok?" Robin asked making sure that his fellow teammate was feeling ok. "Yeah I'm fine… I just couldn't get to sleep is all" BB said from the couch as Robin walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. BB wasn't entirely lying after all. "Alright … well if you or any of the other titans need me I'll be in the training room", Robin said from the kitchen. "K dude" BB said as Robin left the room to go work out.

Starfire was next to come in. "Good morning friend Beast Boy, has Robin awakened yet?" "Yeah Star he went to the workout room" "thank you" Star said, as she turned to walk out, Cyborg came into the room. "Good morning friend Cyborg", Star said as she left. "Hey Star" Cyborg said making his way to the couch. "I'll Race ya B!" Cyborg announced to BB "You're on!" BB replied throwing him the second controller. BB started the new game and as the count down to start the race went on he thought about when Raven might wake up to find his first little gift. He couldn't wait to see her confused face!

Raven came down the hall and entered the main room to find BB and CY at the couch playing video games. Beastboy was winning from the looks of it. She rolled her eyes and stared at the back of there heads thinking to herself. 'They're already rotting there brains away this morning!' Raven walked into the kitchen to do her usual daily routine of making her herbal tea. She went to reach for the pot to take it and fill it up with water, but it was already steaming! She stood shocked. She lifted off the lid to the tea pot to find it filled to the brim with what smelled like her herbal tea. She pondered to herself who might have did this. 'No one ever drinks tea here…unless it's…' "Is Robin up?" Raven asked Beastboy and Cyborg. Beastboy smiled nervously before turning his head to the kitchen to reply. "Yeah he's in the workout room." Raven figured that it was probably just Robin who made some tea… to help him concentrate with his work out session. (Of course she was wrong)

BB watched as Raven poured herself a cup of the tea he made for her. She took her first sip of tea hesitantly but sighed in relief when she found out how good it was. 'Sweet she likes it! That means I made it right!' Beast Boy thought to himself, almost forgetting about the game he was playing with Cyborg until CY yelled, "Alright! I beat your little green butt!" beast boy turned around to face CY and Raven took her tea and left the main room. "Huh? Dude that's so not fare I was talking to Raven!" BB said as he looked back into the kitchen and frowned when he saw that Raven had left. "That was SO fare! You talked to Raven … like...3 minutes ago!" "I want a re match!" BB yelled. "Fine! But this time pay attention to the screen and not your grrr…l…friend!" cy smirked and picked up one of the pillows next to him and pretended to make-out with it like it was a woman. " Eww Gross Dude! She's my Friend… I couldn't ever think of her like that!" BB said smacking the pillow out of Cyborg's hands. "That's what Robin said about Starfire before we went to Tokyo and now look what has happened." "Whatever dude! Let's just do the rematch!" siren the alarm went off… causing red lights to go off throughout the whole tower. "Looks like our re match will have to wait!" CY said. Robin and Starfire came rushing in, followed not to long after by Raven. Robin went to the controls in the front were the huge scenic window was. An image popped up on the window almost like the window turned into a TV. "NO!" Robin said as he looked up to the screen showing a map of the town. "Robin?" Star asked. "Who is it Robin?" CY asked. "It's Slade." Robin said with hatred in his voice. Star gasped and CY said "No". Raven and BB on the other hand weren't _as_ shocked. BB stopped being shocked about him since the 'end of the world' incident…and Raven just never really was surprised at all. For Raven new Slade was almost impossible to take down…and seeing as it had been a while since there last encounter, she knew it was time for him to show up again. "He's in the Downtown Jump City area… TITANS GO!" With those two last words every one ran out the door. All ready to try and take down the impossible…Slade!

:star:ZOOM:star:

The Teen Titans arrived in downtown Jump City. CY, Beastboy and Raven got out of the t-car. While Robin got off his r-cycle and Starfire landed on the ground from flying. They all looked around but couldn't find anything unusual. There were the normal Jump City residence going about their normal every day lives. BB turned into a blood hound and tried to sniff out Slade's scent. Cyborg looked at his scanners to try to find Slade's location. Raven also looked… she tried to find him telepathically. "Report" Robin said. "I can't find him on my scanners…" CY said "… and I can't find him telepathically" Raven said they all turned to look at BB who was still sniffing the air and things. BB turned back into human right next to Raven and said, "I thought I smelled him for a sec…but then nothing!" "What are you planning Slade?" Robin asked the air. "Maybe we should go man. Everything checks out here. We could go back to the tower and check our scanners." CY said making sure Robin wouldn't get all paranoid determined again like he normally does over Slade. Starfire walked over to Robin and put her arms around his and said, "Yes , please let us go examine the scanners.. There is nothing wrong here." Robin nodded and all of them but Raven started to walk back to the vehicles. BB noticed that he didn't hear Ravens quiet foot steps behind him like normal so he turned around to see what had happened. "What's wrong Raven?" BB said walking back over to Raven while the other titans stopped and turned around to see what was happening. " Something's not right here…. I am sensing something but im not entirely sure what." Raven said looking up from the ground to Beastboy. Beastboy could now sense something too from his animal instincts… there was something wrong here but what?

Slade dropped down from a roof right by Beastboy and Raven. "Surprised?" Slade said menace sally as he swung his hand and Raven. Raven had just enough time to block her head from getting hit but not her stomach. Raven went flying backwards landing on her back. She winced in pain. " Raven!" BB yelled just dodging a hit from Slade. "Titans go!" Robin yelled and all the other titans came running over to fight Slade. When all the towns people heard those two words and turned to see what was happening…they knew to flee from the scene for the TEEN TITANS were about to fight. Everyone ran away from that street.

BB ran over to Raven and helped her up. "Are you alright?" BB asked as he painfully let go of Raven's hand. He knew she did not like much human contact. "Im fine" BB was about to say something else but Raven had flew off to join in the battle of trying to beat Slade. BB, surprised, decided to go help to. Slade at the moment had just dodged Cyborg's sonic blast. "Honestly Cyborg… every time I come you get Lazier and out of date." Slade said. Cyborg in remark said, "Awe yeah? Well come and tell that to my face you..." he couldn't finish is sentence because Slade came and Punched him the face. Cyborg went flying back on to the ground right in front of Beastboy. Beastboy looked down at Cyborg then back at Slade and morphed into a t-rex. Beastboy growled with his might roar echoing through the city, and started to go after Slade. Slade just stood there until Beastboy got close enough then leaped into the air and landed on Beasboys snout. Slade pulled out a taser and tased Beastboy. Surprisingly enough the little taser Slade had , had enough bolts of energy to take him down. BB landed on the ground with a big thud causing an earthquake like simulation. Bb morphed back into his normal self and Slade was about to hit him when Raven yelled " Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and her energy formed a claw that came out and grabbed Slade and threw him 13 feet away from Beastboy. Slade surprisingly landed on his feet and retorted, "Honestly you think you can stop me Raven? How can you stop me if you can't even control your own emotions?" Raven helped Bb up and looked at Slade with anger. Her eyes started to glow white and she was about to pick him up and throw him into a building but Slade stopped her by saying, "ugh ugh ugh Raven!" and threw a little silver ball at them. The ball landed in front of Beastboy and Raven and exploded with gasses purring out of it before raven could move BB and herself. The two coughed violently.

Robin threw one of his bird-a-rangs at Slade's head and it hit him. Slade turned around to see his attacker right in his face with a Bo stick. Slade barley stopped the bow stick from hitting his face and threw the Bo stick and Robin over his body and slammed him on the ground. Slade had now pinned Robin to the ground. Starfire saw and would not stand for this. " LET HIM GO!" Starfire said as she threw star bolts at Slade. Slade dodged them with Robin in his hands." Careful,… I wouldn't want you to hurt your Robin." Slade said as he picked Robin up into the air and angled him at Starfire. Immediately she stopped Firing. Raven Encased Slade in her dark energy, and Robin took the opportunity to back flip out of his hands and take out one of his Freezing disks. He threw the Freezing disk at Slade and Raven stopped her energy from encasing him. The disk hit Slades feet and the ice grew and encased him up to his torso. Robin ran over and took of Slades mask to find a screen behind it. Slade popped up on the screen and laughed evilly saying, " Well done titans, you have captured me…only one problem…I wasn't real!" "Figures" Cyborg said coming over to see the Slade bot. "Good bye titans…O and so I don't leave my favorite teens empty handed Ill give you a clue as to what im planning." The Slade bots hand reached up to Robin and handed him a little golden heart locket that had a crack in it. self destruct in 5-4- Robin jumped out of the way of the bot. 3-2-1- BOOM All the titans were standing together now looking at the destroyed Slade bot. "ok… why does Slade always send his bots to do everything? Is he a chicken or something?" BB asked as he turned into a chicken mockingly then back into human form. Raven just rolled her eyes at him and looked to Robin. "So what do you think that means Robin?" Raven said pointing at the locket. "I don't know… but we better get back to the tower so I can do some research on it." They all looked at him worryingly. Robin noticed this and decided to make it sound better, than him being all crazy determined. "You want to help Star?" the titans relaxed a bit but CY and BB grinned. "O…id love to robin!" the titans turned to leave back to the tower… not knowing that there was still something wrong. Something that can not be seen. Something to do with a boy and a girl.


	4. Chapter 3pt2

Robin and Starfire stayed up late that night, trying to figure out what Slade was planning. Robin had found out that Starfire had some really good ideas as to what Slade was planning, and had wondered why he didn't invite her to help before! When they had examined the Slade bot, that just got defeated by them not just four hours earlier, Starfire had found a powdery like substance on the chest of the bot. Robin took a sterile cotton swab and swabbed the powder and put it in a sterile plastic baggy.

"What do you think it is Robin?" Starfire asked watching Robin look at it concentrately.

"I'm not sure Star but ill ask Cyborg in the morning to run an analysis on it." Robin told star briefly looking at her then back to the bag.

Cyborg had gone to bed three hours earlier. Beastboy and Raven on the other hand stayed up late just like Star and Robin did... Only they weren't together. Raven was in the common room by the ops window. She was quietly floating above the ground just staring at the city night. She loved the night with it being so dark outside…this was often the easiest time for her to meditate… because most of the time the other titans were already asleep or somewhere else. She got to have some quiet time, and not be bothered by Beast Boy and Cyborg's yelling for who won the video game...or Starfire bugging her to go to the mall with her. Although Starfire had not done that a lot since Robin and her got together. Thinking of Star and Robin together made her remember what she had got mad at Beastboy for yesterday. She had wanted to feel emotions so badly, but she knew there was no possible way a half demon like herself could ever feel anything. She had a hard enough time as it is trying to keep her powers under control, how could she ever love someone? How would she ever be able to really laugh ant one of BBs jokes, or be happy at all? She hoped there was a way to help her in this area, but she had read many spell books trying to find the answer, but none of them had it. She thought it was hopeless.

Raven sighed and looked out the window to the shoreline. She was about to close her eyes to meditate but then saw a figure outside sitting on the rocks. She looked closer to see that it was Beastboy. She saw that he looked kind of sad, so she decided to go ask what was wrong. She got up and made her way outside to Beastboy.

Beastboy sat outside on his rock sadly. He was trying to think of some way that he could get Raven to be able to feel again. He had liked her for quite some time now but only started loving her since Terra's Betrayal. True he did also still feel something for Terra back then, but in the end she turned into stone, not able to be set free for awhile. And when she was set free she didn't even remember him or any of the other titans. She was hard for him to get over, but Raven had got his attention now. Raven gave him a feeling of hope, that one day he would be able to get her to laugh, or smile at him with happiness, and not just scowl all the time.

Beastboy had got to do only one of his many things for Raven that day. He did hope that some how doing all this for Raven would make her notice him…and in the end love him. Then maybe there would be someway she would be able to feel emotions. For right now though he could only Hope. He sighed and stared at the ground. His highly sensitive ears heard something walking up behind him. BB didn't turn around though, for he could tell whose foot steps they were from how quiet they were. It was Raven. Raven came and sat next to Beastboy like Beastboy had done the night before for her.

"I was about to meditate up in the common room when I looked out here to see you sitting here sadly. Is there something wrong?" Raven asked monotonley. BB looked up from the ground to her fakery smiling.

"No i'm just … enjoying the city lights is all." He said in a fake happy voice.

"I can tell when your lying Beastboy… I'm not stupid." BB looked down at the ground avoiding Ravens eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it Raven. Ill be ok." Raven paused before she spoke.

"Fine you don't have to tell me, but I do want to remind you what you always tell me. If you don't ever let your friends now what's wrong… how do u possibly think the problem will go away?" BB looked up from the ground to her.

"I'll be hear when your ready to talk about it." With that Raven got up and walked away. Hoping that BB would get the courage to tell her what was wrong. She didn't like her friends to be hurt when they could be happy.

Raven went back inside and decided that is was late and that she should got to bed. So she went to her room to meditate and go to sleep. Beastboy also decided to go to bed. For he wanted to get up early again and do something for Raven.

:star:somewhere else:

A dark figure of a man sat and watched two heart rates beat faster as they talked on the beach.

"Aww just as I suspected. Dear little raven does have a thing for the little oath. This will be my key to her power." Slade said from the dark


	5. Chapter 4

:star:day three:star:

Beastboy got up early again this morning. He again wanted to be sure to get up early enough to do something for Raven. Today he had made her breakfast and tea! The breakfast consisted of strawberry pancakes with strawberry sauce, and, to Beastboy's dismay, sausage. He was going to give her tofu bacon but he knew that would blow his secret, so he had popped in some microwaveable bacon in the microwave. If he would have cooked it himself he would have passed out.

Beastboy had just got done putting all this stuff on a silver tray when Starfire came in. BB thanked God it was star and not any of the others, cause he didn't feel like getting teased or have his secret already broken.

"Greetings friend Beastboy"

"Morning Star" bb said. Starfire looked at the plate of food and gasped with curiosity.

"Friend…y do you have the bacon of the pork on your plat. Are you not vegetarian any more?" Star said confused.

"Hmm?...o…. no Star this is for Raven."

"Is friend Raven sick?" Star said still a little confused.

"No she's not sick… or atleast I hope she's not. I just wanted to make something special for her is all, but listen Star PLEASE… don't tell any of the others k?" BB said a little afraid at the end.

" I will not, I promise." Star said realizing what BB meant by this. She wanted raven to get the boyfriend, as she says, because she knew how much happier it made her and Robin. She wanted Raven to be happy and for her to be with Beastboy she thought would be adorable.

"Star can I ask you to do something for me?" BB asked rather enthusiastically.

"And what is that you want to ask of me?" Star asked.

" Can you right down something for me?"

"I suppose I could do that for you friend." Beastboy hand Star a little light blue card outlined in black.

"Breakfast for a Raven" BB says as Star writes it down. Star Finishes her Writing with a little heart and hands it to BB. BB places it on the tray.

"Ty Star."

"You are most welcome friend." Starfire says smiling.BB got the tray and left the room to go to Ravens room.

BB was now standing in front of Ravens door. He was scared to death to go inside her room, but he had to too put down the breakfast he made for her. He couldn't just leave it out side her door…she might step on it. He placed the food on the ground and morphed into a tick. He went under the door and morphed into a mouse on the other side, running towards the middle of the room. He paused and saw that Raven was indeed still sleeping. He watched her breathe in and out as she hugged her pillow. This was the most peaceful he had even seen her… it almost made him want to hug her. She did look cold though not being under her blankets. Something right then clicked in his head…she wasn't wearing her cloak either! He quickly remembered why he was in there though and went back to the door to find the door locked like he presumed. He morphed back into human form and quietly unlocked the door. Unfortuanlly, when the door unlocked it made a rather load click in his opinion and quickly flinched expecting Raven to have heard it and wake up. But when he didn't hear yelling he turned his head and saw that Raven was still sleeping. He smiled and morphed back into a tick, went on the other side of the door, morphed again into a human, picked up the tray and opened the door to Raven's room quietly. He walked in and closed the door behind him still noticing that she was sleeping. He went and placed the tray on her dresser ,next to her mirror that he got sucked into, and quickly stepped away thinking he would get sucked into it. He turned around and went to Raven to cover her up. While BB was covering Raven up, Raven in her sleep could sense someone was right in front of her. She moved in bed before waking up…giving Beastboy just enough time to panic and morph into an ant and land on the ground.

Raven sat up in bed and looked around her room. She had just swore she sensed someone in her room.

"You're losing it Raven" she said to herself, before noticing the tray of food. Raven stared at it for a sec wondering how the heck it got there. Raven got out of bed and went over to the tray and picked up the little card that was with the tray. BB watched from under the bed…now as a mouse.

"Breakfast for a Raven" Raven read aloud. Then she flipped over the card to see if there was a name from which it was from, but there was no name. She thought to herself who might have put it there, and remembered the tea from yesterday.

"Ok first my tea pot was full of my tea, and now there's a tray of food and a cup of tea in front of me. This either a joke…or Starfire must think i'm sad and is trying to cheer me up again." She looked at the card again and studied the writing.

"It's Starfire." Raven picked up the tray of food and went to her bed to eat it. BB was a little sad to hear that Raven didn't think it was him, even though his plan was kind of working. She knows something's up. He decided he just had to try a little harder. He changed back into a tiny spider and made his way out of the room, only turning back at the door to see raven eating her apple he had placed on the tray.

:star: a few hours later :star:

Every one was awake now. They were all in the common room sitting at there "kitchen" table except robin who was out getting something. Raven, now, had her cloak on, and sat reading a book. The seating arrangement went like this. Star, soon to be Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and then Raven. Robin had now returned bringing in the baggy with the cotton swab in it. The cotton swab consisted of the dust Star found on the Slade bot the night before. Raven stopped reading and marked her place to watch Cyborg do an analysis on whatever the dust was.

"My scanners say that it is an unknown chemical, but the molecule sequence looks identical to a cough drop molecule."

"A cough drop?" Robin asked. CY just nodded.

"What would Slade do to the city with a …a cough drop?" robin said to himself.

"Maybe he just needed the cough drop for his body takeover machine thingy." Beastboy said. Every one just stared at him with dumbfounded faces.

"What? All my stupid ideas have happened before it could happen this time!"

"When monkeys fly your prediction will come true." Cyborg said. Beastboy was the one to have the dumbfounded face now.

"You just watch my stupid ideas is going to come true like all the other times!"

"Tell you what… if I can beat you at a game of Super Ninja fury…. Then you must never make a stupid prediction again… but if you win then you can." Cyborg said trying to make a competition with BB again.

"YOUR ON!" Beastboy said as both CY and BB ran to the couch and started playing there ninja game. Robin and Star left to see what else they might be able to find out about Slade…and talk to each other…and Raven just went back to her reading.

With in a matter of five minutes BB had won the game and was doing a little victory dance… as Cyborg started to whine about how he wasn't aloud to use cheat codes. Raven looked up from her book and rolled her eyes at how BB was making a fool out of himself. She wondered why she even bothered looking up to see his little victory dance. Raven went back to reading when he was done with his little victory dance.

" Ill play ya another round!" CY said trying to lure BB into another game.

" Nah, I have to go do something." BB said walking towards the door, as Raven looked up from her book in shock with what BB just said. BB had never in the time she met him turned down a chance to beat someone at a game. CY also was a little confused as to what Beastboy just said.

" What? You've never turned down a game… what's wrong with u man?" CY asked as BB stopped walking. He was across from were Raven sat now.

"Nothing's wrong…. I just have something to do is all." BB said as he finished walking out the door. Both Raven and CY turned there head from the door to each other with a confused face but just went back to what they were doing.

:star: some were else at that exact moment :star:

Slade was standing next to winter green(his butler) with a vile in his hands. The vile had a dark bluish color to it. On a table in front of him was another vile filled with a pinkish liquid. Slade mixed the two together and it started to fizz and bubble over. When the foam had gone all that was left was mercury looking substance at the bottom of the vile.

"Perfect, this will do just fine for what I have in store for it. Winter Green… the steel box if you will." Winter Green gave Slade a little silver box that looked to be the same size as a ring box. Slade poured the liquid into the box and closed it.

"Just perfect."

:star: back at the tower:star:

Beastboy was now in Ravens room. He figured that he had some time in here seeing how Raven was still reading down stairs… but he had to hurry. Beastboy was carrying a bag of things he had got Raven. He was going to place them in three of the places she most went. He pulled out the First item… it was a letter bound book with a black jewel on the cover. He had taped a note to the inside of the book and placed it on the book shelf sticking it out just a little so she would notice it first. The second item he pulled out was a black rose which had a dark purple ribbon tied to it along with a note saying "For a Raven." He placed this one on her pillow. And the last item he pulled out was a little hint for her… maybe this way she could figure out who was doing this for her without him actually having to say anything. It was a green Raven(the bird) figurine. This he placed on her windowsill of her window. He looked around the room and was pleased with seeing his stuff there. Hopefully now she might figure out who was doing this for her. He left the room not wanting to get caught and went out to follow up on that offer Cyborg gave him with the Super Ninja Fury.

Later that night all the titans were going to bed. Robin and Star had just left and Cyborg was turning on the lock down mechanism.

"Night guys see ya in the morning." Cyborg said as he left. BB just turned off the TV and put away the movie they had all just watched. Raven got up from the couch with the book she had been reading before the movie.

"So Raven how was the movie? Good wasn't it?" BB asked trying to see if he picked the right movie tonight. You see this was another thing he did for Raven. His goal was to try to find a good horrifying movie for Raven.

"Well for once Beastboy, You finally picked a pretty good movie, but I doubt you'll be able to do it again next week." Raven started to walk towards the door and Bb followed now with a little blush on his face and a funny feeling in his stomach. Raven hadn't been to her room yet and he was kind of scared to walk with her to go to there rooms. He could wait there until he had thought Raven was in her room but he was too scared from the movie to be alone, so he walked with her. Raven didn't say anything on the way though which was making it easier for him. They got to the elevator and pushed there floor numbers. Ravens was first and the floor stopped and allowed the door to open. Raven got off and before the door closed she heard BB say.

"I hope you have a good night sleep Raven."

Raven walked into her room and took of her cloak. She used her powers to put it on the dresser. She went to the book case and put away her book when she noticed a new book had been added to her collection. She took out the book to look at the beautiful front of it. She noticed the beautiful stone and looked at it with awe. She opened it up to find a note reading.

"A story for a Raven." She read the title of the book and almost dropped it. This was one of the books she had been looking for. It was the book of Zicka, which was supposed to talk about how she could control her emotions and show some to! She was so excited but kept her calm. She took the book to her bed were she noticed the black rose with the purple ribbon. And a note reading." For a Raven."

"Ok who the heck is giving me all this stuff and saying…a Raven in there title." Raven said thinking it was kind of cheesy. She moved the rose aside and got in bed to read the book… leaving her hint behind unknowingly…to be discovered another day.


	6. Chapter 5

:star: day 5 :star:

Raven almost didn't go to bed the night before. She was too interested in what the book, she got yesterday, had to say. She ;earned how to control happiness, though she wasn't so sure that she would use this emotion like bb or Starfire did. Maybe just an occasional laugh or smile, but not a continues thing. Her friends had gotten used to her being the emotionless witty person, and , to tell you the truth, she kind of liked making fun of Beastboy, and even Cyborg sometimes. She had learned about sadness, although she knew she wouldn't use this information a lot either. She had spent most of her life being sad and depressed over things, and she didn't want to keep doing this. She learned about fear, bravery, knowledge, and wisdom, although knowledge and wisdom by far were the shortest chapters, because no matter who you were, whether you were Azarathian or Korantian, they were the easiest emotions to control and use. She had decided to go to sleep when she got to the anger chapter…seeing how it was 5:00 am in the morning…and she slept until 9:00 am this morning. She got out of bed, grabbed her cloak, put it on, and went downstairs for tea. When she got there her tea and breakfast was already made again. It was sitting on the silver tray she had gotten yesterday with another note on it. Today she had a bowel of oatmeal and a red apple with her usual tea. She looked around the room to see robin and Cyborg playing the game station while Starfire held silkie watching the boys. Beastboy apparently wasn't up yet she thought to her self. When she picked up the note it read the same as yesterday.

"A breakfast for a Raven." This time she couldn't tell who wrote it, because it was typed out on the computer. She was getting very aggravated now. She wanted to know who was doing this and why.

"Which one of you keeps doing this?" raven said with an aggravated, angry voice. Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and silikie all jumped in fright and blankly looked at Raven in the kitchen area.

"Do what?" robin asked.

"Someone keeps making me breakfast and tea, along with gifts…so who is it?" raven said still aggravated but less angry. They all still looked at Raven blankly. Starfire was about to confess that she had written the first note for breakfast, but Robin spoke first.

" I don't think any of us did Raven."

"Yeah maybe B knows about all this" Cyborg said. Just then BB walked in all cheerful and smiley.

"Sup dudes?...o hi Raven!" he said cheerfully. Raven and the others looked at him. Raven got angry looking and fastily floated over toward him. He instantly got scared and tried to back up but tripped on the stairs and fell on his bottom.

"Oof" BB said in pain. Raven had felt a little sorry for making him fall but knew that if she didn't keep looking angry she wouldn't get any answers.

"Are you the one making me tea and breakfast?" she said angrily. A sweat drop dripped down BBs face as he put his hands behind his back and crossed his fingers while he replied,

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone has been making me breakfast, tea, and giving me things, and I want to know who is doing this." Raven said. BB started waving his hands at her.

"It wasn't me honest! Please don't hurt me!" Raven stared into his eyes to see if he was lying…and even though he was…he hid it pretty good from Raven making her believe he wasn't. Raven turned back to the kitchen and got her breakfast. As she left to go to her room her cloak brushed up against BBs leg and bb shivered when it did. BB slightly smiled as he turned to go get breakfast but quickly stopped when he noticed the others all smirking at him.

"What?"BB asked nonchalantly. Robin and Cyborg just turned around to finish there game smiling up a storm, while Starfire hugged silkie with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"What I don't like her like that!" bb said while walking into the kitchen to get a pop tart.

"We never said you did lover boy." Cyborg said as Beastboy shrugged.

"Well I was just making sure you weren't thinking that!" BB said as he took his pop tart and left the room. He didn't feel like blushing an having the boys figure out his true feelings for Raven, and he hoped Starfire could keep quiet about the note. Beastboy made his way to Ravens room he wanted to see if she liked her presents without her knowing he was there.

:star: slade:star:

"Finished" Slade said coking out of the shadows. "We can now proceed with phase two."

:star: tower:star:

BB was half way to Ravens room when all of a sudden the "bad guy" alarm went off. BB paused startled, but quickly turned and ran for the elevator. When BB pushed the button for the main level of the tower he almost had a heart attack when he noticed Raven standing beside him. She had been running behind him without him knowing. The elevator started to descend to the first floor when all of a sudden the power went out and the elevator came to a halt. BB looked at Raven while she tried to make it start up again. Raven couldn't do much though so she looked at bb and said,

"I'm going to have to transport us to the common room." Raven said as she put on her hood.BB nodded but was scared half to death. He didn't show it though. He loved Raven, but he hated her dark powers when it involved him. They were way too creepy for him. Plus he knew that if raven touched you she could see a glimpse of your life it was something big, and he was afraid that she might have her glimpsy thingy and see that he was the one who did things for her….and that's exactly what happened. Raven put her arms around her as her cloak surrounded them and formed into a raven and disappeared into the ground. A glimpse played through her head like a tape on fastforward.she saw everything Beastboy did for her, but luckily for Beastboy she didn't see that he loved her. Raven came through the ceiling and brought them to three feet away from the common room door and let go of Beastboy. Beastboy backed up shivering from being scared but instantly stopped when he noticed ravens face. Raven form under her hood looked at him in disbelief, happiness, and hurt. She turned around and went into the common room with disappointment. BB wanted to hurt himself for lying to her, but he didn't want to get hurt, or let her think he liked her. Which he did but he didn't want her to know yet. BB tried to say something but she had already gone in the other room.

Cyborg turned on the generator so that the computer would have power. Robin looked at the screen and found out that Dr. Light was the cause of all this. The titans were now downtown by the Electric Company. It was about 7: 30 when they got there…meaning the sun was down but it was still light out. Dr. Light wasn't spotted yet so Robin broke them up into teams to search for him….ironically Robin teamed himself with Starfire, Cyborg with himself, and BB and Raven together. Robin thought he might tease BB like BB teased him when he wouldn't tell how he felt to Starfire. With the words titans go, they were off.

Raven and Beastboy were to search on the roof for him…and any other place on the way to the stairs that lead there. BB walked close to Raven, and Raven didn't like it. He was mad at him for not telling the truth to her, but she didn't back away from him because she was thankful of him for getting the book for her.

Cyborg was to look outside…and so far he couldn't find squat! And whenever he looked on his scanner there was nothing…only his four friends were on his scanner.

Robin and Starfire took the route of looking inside. They walked together looking over and around everything. Starfire was startled and clung on to Robin when all of a sudden Dr Light spoke right behind her…latterly 3 feet away.

"Your future does not look very bright titans…I can easily defeat you without your Raven around! Robin pushed Starfire out of the way right when dr light used his lightening power to send Robin flying backwards. Starfire instantly was mad and flew up in the air throwing star bolts at him, but Dr Light had a new toy… whenever a bolt hit him he got stronger.

"My light just keeps getting bigger!" Starfire stopped throwing the star bolts.

"You know Dr. Light you have the lamest sayings ever." Robin said lunging at Dr Light with his Bo staff. Dr. Light dodged it throwing a blinding bomb, while Robin Back flipped out of harms way. Starfire had flown over him without him noticing and kicked him from behind. Dr. Light fell to the ground from Starfire kick but had enough time to set off a blinding display of light in the room. When the light stopped Dr Light stood there not talking. Robin looked at him funny then tried to grab him…but his hand went right through him.

"It's a trick… he must have ran off after throwing the light bomb." He said to Star.

"Titans we found dr light but he got away… keep your eyes open for him and keep looking." Robin said over his communicator to the other three.

:got it: Cyborg said from outside.

"Right" Raven said for both herself and Beastboy. At that very moment when Raven got off the communicator BB went flying back in pain. He had just got hit by something but what? Raven ran to him to see what had happened.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked

"Umm I think so… I got hit with something but I don't know what… and im wet?" BB told Raven.

"You're wet because you got hit by my trek 5 water needle gun." Control freak said dropping down from the sky with a jet pack on his back.

"And that's just one of my new toys! Defeat this lovebirds!" with a click of his new remote ….nothing….happened?

"Ha your stupid little gun didn't work! AND WE ARE NOT LOVE…" BB said when all of a sudden a giant triceratops, but it had red eyes, stood on two legs with a snake like tongue.

"BIRDS?"

"HA! Meet the Gaznack Beast from realm 52 of the ZORN GALATIC QUEST!" Control Freak said as the The beast Growled like a angry grizzely bear. Both Raven and BB liked at the monster with worried faces.

"Have fun my precious…es. MUHA HA HA!" Control wished them a fare well as he turned on his jet pack and flew away.

"heh heh….ummm… guys me and Raven needs your help…NOW!" BB said on the communicator as Raven threw a car from the street below at the monster with her powers.

"Were on our way!" Robin said. BB saw the monster run after Raven knocking her down to the ground. Beastboy turned into a grizzly and jumped on the monsters back, clawing and biting it with all he had. The monster tipped backwards causing himself to fall on BB. The monster got up and turned around using his long tounge to pick Beastboy up. Robin threw a birdarang at the monsters tongue…making it so the monster let goof BB, causing BB to fall on the ground. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all there now and ready to fight. Raven got up now too and used her powers to move BB out of the way. Cyborg shot his blaster, and Starfire threw bolts at the monster, but all the monster did was grow…just like Dr.Light did to Starfire bolts. Both Starfire and Cyborg stopped their blasts. Robin threw a fire disk at its face. The fire surrounded the monsters face but didn't hurt or sizzle it one bit. All it did was make it even madder. The monster ran after Robin, but Raven blocked Robin with her dark energy field. Raven said her mantura as a claw came out of her body and tried to strangle it but with no cigar the monster just breathed fire like a dragon at her. Raven quickly moved to dodge the monsters attack but was captured by its tongue. She tried to break free but she couldn't. she heard a loud roar and was dropped by the monster. She turned around to see Beastboy transformed into a t rex. The monster almost died of fear…obviously the monster knew that the t rex was the bad thing. And disappeared…into thin air! Beastboy turned back into a human an looked confused like all the other titans did. They all couldn't figure out what happened.

"o..k" raven said puzzled

"what the heck just happened?were did the monster thingy go? And control freak?" Beastboy saying waving his arms around in big motions.

"and were did the dr light go?" Starfire said puzzled as much as every one else.

" im not sure…that was just…weird. Lets look for clues titans…then we can go home." Robin said already turning to look for clues. The rest of the titans also looked for clues but couldn't find anything.

:star: some where else :star:

"we did what you asked of us sir." Dr light said to a chair.

" the green troll doesn't even know about the shiny liquid you made. He thought it was my water gun!" Control Freak said giggling.

"Good. You may leave. Your prize is waiting outside the room with winter green" the two left and Slade started talking to him self.

"I will soon be able to get Ravens powers. For once Beastboy is dead…she wont be able to control her feelings and her powers will be mine!" Slade said turning around in his chair.. Slade smiled manically.


	7. Chapter 7

:star: day 5 :star:

When the titans got home the night before, Beastboy ran to his room to go to bed, even though it was only 5pm. He didn't want to talk to Raven, for fear of getting killed, or seeing her disappointed again. He hated seeing her sad or disappointed. Especially when it was his fault. When Cyborg came up to see why he hadn't come down to dinner that night, Beastboy used the excuse that he was sick. The truth was he felt that he would be sick if he saw Raven that night.

Today he woke up late like he used too, before he started making breakfast for Raven. He did have something planned for Raven this morning but he didn't feel like talking to her for the same reasons he had last night. He looked over at his clock to read 11 Am., and his stomach was growling. He ignored it though. He would go out to get something to eat around 12 noon. He knew that Raven wasn't usually there at that time, and to his luck she wasn't. He went down to the common room and silently snuck in the room to get breakfast. Cyborg was playing video games, but the others were no where to be seen. He quickly ran into the kitchen and pulled out some leftover veggie pizza from the refrigerator. They obviously thought he was coming down for dinner cause there was a whole half of vegetarian pizza in there un touched, but he only took three of them, and left quietly eating as he went.

When he got to his floor he heard a noise. He immediately dropped his last bitten piece of pizza and ran to his room ,thinking it was Raven, and slammed the door. He leaned on his head on the door and sighed a sigh of relief.

"So I was right… you are avoiding me." Someone said form behind him. Beastboy yelped turning around quickly to find Raven standing in the middle of his messy room.

"RAVEN!?!" Raven walked over to Beastboy and looked at him with an expressionless face, but she showed sadness in her eyes. Beastboy could also sense the sadness in her with his animal instincts that he got every so often when feelings were strong. He knew what was coming but he didn't want to answer it.

"Why did you do it?" Raven asked ,still showing no expression in her face.

"Huh?"" BB asked pretending he didn't know what she was asking about.

"Why did you do all that stuff for me?" raven said staring at Beastboy as he looked down at the floor. BB was thinking of how to answer her question without actually telling her about the love part of the situation. BB then looked back up and answered her sadly.

"I did all that stuff for you… because I know how it feels to have a sucky life." Raven looked at Beastboy with a doubtful face.

"How could you possibly know how terrible a half deamons life is?"

"Well I may not know how bad a half demons life is, but I have seen some of your life through trigon coming here, and going into your mind. Plus I also know hurtful it is to feel all alone Raven. You're not the only one with a devastating background." BB responded sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked confused. BB sighed. He knew he would have to tell her about his background for her to understand who he was. The truth was Raven really never did know about all of Beastboy's background. Beastboy had not liked bringing it up, so when any one asked all he said was that is was caused by a experiment his parents were doing. He thought that if Raven finally found out about his background she might trust him a little more in things. So he sadly responded with his pointy ears drooping a bit, and to raven she thought he looked like he was getting sick.

"Huh….look I also had a pretty sad life. When I was a kid my parents took me on a trip to Africa, were my parents were doing research on genetic coding. Well my parents shared a facility in the jungle with a guy named Samuel….somebody, because sources in the middle of a jungle were limited. I started getting into trouble in the lab, and Samuel asked my parents to have me go outside to get out of his way. My mom took me outside to play while she worked on the jeep. I was playing by a tree with my toy animals when I heard a noise in the tree above me. When I looked up I saw this awesomely cool green monkey. He looked nice so I tried to reach up and touch him when he jumped down out of the tree and bit my arm. The monkey ran away as I fell to the ground in major pain, barley being able to say the word mommy. Luckily my mom heard me and turned around to see me ling on the ground bleeding while a green monkey scurried off. I was taken into the lab were my mom and dad laid me down on one of there desks. My dad didn't believe my mom at first when she said it had been a green-capped mangabey monkey, because I had the conditions of a poisonous snake bite. I was sweating, breathing hard, and my heart rate was out of control. When my dad finally looked around the bite I had on my arm, my skin started to turn green. He knew immediately what I had. Sakutia. Sakutia is called the "Green Fever.", which is a rare disease that humans can not survive. Within forty eight hours the victim is supposed to die, but my parents wouldn't allow that. My dad injected an experimental treatment into my skin which cured me of the disease, but also made it so I could turn into animals and my skin permanently be green for the rest of my life. Not long after that my parents died in a lab accident. I was later on adopted by the doom patrol… and you know how the story goes from there. So when I found you, and saw that you had a sad life, I wanted to make it happier, because I found out that goofing off and being happy made you feel better. So when you told me that there wasn't a way you could do that without controlling your powers I made it my mission to help you be able to. " Beastboy said looking back up from the ground that he had started looking at half way through his explanation. Raven was staring at him looking like she was on the verge of crying but she held it in.

"I'm sorry…I..I didn't.."

"Don't be sorry for me. That was the past and i'm over it. Sure it is still sad and I do think of it from time to time, but I don't let the sadness of this issue take over my life. I have found friends that help me have fun, and as long as i'm happy now, you shouldn't worry about me, or be sorry for me either." BB told Raven. Raven looked down at the floor and thought to herself how in the world is BB so strong with his life. When Raven looked back up BB's skin looked paler, but just thought it was the sun shining brighter into the room making his skin look brighter.

"This is the same reason I'm am also trying to help you. You let too many of your sad issues take over your life, which makes you sad. And I hate seeing you like that so I decided to try and help you show your emotions so you have a good life." BB said. Raven looked at him in eyes with tears filling her eyes but she refused to let them drop.

"Why? You shouldn't worry about me.. You want me to show my emotions …but I don't! The book you gave me was very useful, but its only stressing me out… the last chapter isn't in the book and I need that chapter for all of my emotions to be under control." Raven said frustrated with anger and sadness showing on her face.

"How did you find that book anyway? I looked for it my whole life but never could get a hold of it." Raven asked with the tears finally gone from her eyes. BB looked at her confused.

"To tell you the truth, I found it at a garage sale. I thought you might like to read it, seeing how you like books and all. Plus it had a pretty stone on it." BB said rubbing the back of his neck. Raven looked down at the ground puzzled.

"Why don't you like it?" BB asked.

"I do like it, but you don't have any idea what the book is about do you?" Raven asked showing a bit of emotion. BB just shook his head no.

"Beastboy you gave me one of 10 copies of the book that will tell me how to control my emotions, and your telling me you had no idea what the book was about!?!" Raven said with anger and irritation in her voice. BB backed up into his door nervously and nodded yes. Raven stared at him for a sec then lunged forward and gave him a hug. BB was to surprised to hug back and only noticed what was happening when Raven pulled back and said,

"You're a very lucky idiot." Raven showed a smirk on her face and bb was relieved to know he wasn't dead.

"Ha ha I guess I am!" BB said enthusiastically. BB started to sweat even though the he wasn't scared, and he got this funny feeling in his stomach.

"Beastboy…are you…ok?" Raven asked noticing he didn't look the way he normally did.

"Ya….I'm fine." BB said as Raven looked over him thoroughly to make sure he was ok.

"Actually…I'm not fine. Raven…there's something I need to say, and it's kinda important." BB looked Raven in the eyes as she looked back at him showing no expression in her face, but a sense of worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Well …nothings wrong… it just that I…I need to tell you something." He told her as she nodded for him to go on.

"Well I…I have wanted to tell you that I…" BB was interrupted with both Raven and his communicator going off. BB sighed as both of them took out there communicators and opened it up to see Robin on the screen.

"I need both of you to come to the sick bay… Cyborg had identified what the powder like substance was on the Slade bot… and it consists both of you." Robin told them as both BB and Raven looked at him worried and confused. They both nodded to Robin and put there communicators away, running down the hall to the sick bay.

"We'll finish this conversation later." Raven said.

When they got to the sick bay robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all stood in there looking a bit worried. Raven sensed there fear and asked,

"What's wrong? What was the powder?" all the titans looked at her and Robin decided to speak.

"Well for some reason Slade has an interest in the both of you. The powder had micro sized heart monitors … this allows some one to keep track of when and how your heart beat is beating. When Cyborg put up the code in the micro heart monitors onto our computer it came up with both or your heart rates. Slade has been monitoring both of your hearts this whole time." Both raven and Beastboy gasped at this.

"Man Slade is Creepy!"" bb said.

" So how do we get rid of them?" Raven asked.

"Well Cyborg has came up with a de programmer micro bot… all we have to do is inject it into your body." Robin said. BB instantly knew what this meant.

"Ugh ugh…no way Dude!! There is no way i'm getting a shot!"

A few seconds later.

"I can't believe I just had a shot." BB said holding his arm like he had a major injury.

"Well at least your not being stalked any more" Cyborg said to him as he gave Raven her shot. Raven barley flinched.

"Ya I guess so." BB said. Cyborg did some final tests and it showed that both Raven and BB were clean of the monitors. All of the titans left the room to finish out the day. Both Beastboy and Raven didn't finish there conversation. They just did there own thing. Starfire had suggested pizza for dinner, and even though they had it the night before, they all went out to get pizza. They all thought everything was fine, but as time went on…one of them grew sicker and sicker without knowing.

:star: some where else: star:

Slade peers into his screens watching the titans eat at there favorite pizza joint." they may have destroyed my monitors, but that's ok, because my plan is still working. Within 24 hours Beastboy will die…" scene narrows to show only Slades eye,"… All I have to do is make sure that it looks as if Raven hurt him, and her powers will be mine!!!"

END OF CHAPTER.


	8. Chapter 8

Day six

The day had been going really slow today. Cyborg tried to have a "meat vs. vegetarian" fight with Beastboy, but Beastboy had been to busy making Ravens breakfast to notice. Cyborg looked at the silver tray that Beastboy had been putting, what he thought was BB's, breakfast on. There were already cheesy eggs, watermelon cubes, and an apple on the tray, but when BB got out some sausages and put them in the microwave, Cyborg about had a heart attack.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?" Cyborg yelled at Beastboy, dropping the spatula that he had in his hand from cooking his own breakfast. Beastboy had just noticed what he was doing, and worse of all who he was doing it in front of.

"Heh heh. Chill out dude! These aren't for me…there for … someone else." Beastboy said blushing. Just before Cy could make a smart remark, Raven scared them with her presence in the kitchen. Raven stared at Beastboy.

"Morning." Raven said plainly. Beastboy and Cy stopped looking scared and both replied Hi at the same time. The microwave bell went off and Beastboy went and got out the sausage from the microwave. Raven watched him closely as he put the sausage down on the silver tray, and started pouring her tea for her. Raven slightly glanced at Cyborg who was smiling deviously at the two of them. Raven could feel her cheeks get warm as she blushed and put on her hood so that they couldn't see. She fought her powers to stay under control. If Cyborg hadn't been there she probably wouldn't have blushed…but because he was she did. Beastboy finished pouring her glass of tea and put it on the tray with a note that he stuck under the plate of eggs and sausage.

"umm…well…here you go Raven" Beastboy said pushing the silver tray of food, shyly smiling. Raven stood there blushing, but luckily Beastboy couldn't tell because she had her hood on.

"thank you" she said, having a hard time trying to sound monotone. She picked up the tray and left to her room. She didn't want any more embarrassment today. Beastboy watched as she left and decided to quickly change the subject before Cy could say anything.

"Well, now its time for me to make a Deluxe Vegetarian Breakfast…You want any CY?" BB said hopping to start the 'meat vs. vegetarian' fight. To much of Beastboy's relief it worked.

"No thank you! I don't want any of your nasty glue tasting breakfast. I want a big juicy salty slice of ham for breakfast!" Cy said making Bb have a shiver go down his spine and almost throw up of the thought.

Raven had just got to her room and had placed the food tray on her bed. She had now taken off her hood and was debating on weather she should meditate first of eat. Her stomach growled at that very moment and decided to take a sip of her tea first. She was still surprised at how good the tea was, and wondered how Beastboy did it.

'He hates tea' she thought to herself. She had never made such good tea and she was the only one that really drank it… so it puzzled her how someone who hates it could make it so well.

'I should have him make my tea everyday' she thought to herself. Before she realized what she was thinking. She was thinking about…about Beastboy!! Actually now that she thought of it she had been doing a lot of that ever since she found out it was he that did all that stuff for her. Raven set down her tea and looked out the window. The day was dark with gray clouds covering the big blue sky. No rain had come yet, but she knew that there would be some before the day was up. The day was very gloomy looking…and she liked it. Then something green caught her eye on the window sill. She got up off her bed and walked over to and picked up the little figurine. It was a small green figurine of a raven. There had been a sticky note attached to the bottom of it which had this to say on it.

"A Raven for a Raven. A clue" Immediately she knew who had put it there. it was Beastboy. Raven had shrugged at how cheesy that sounded, but then again it was Beastboy who wrote it. This little green raven brought back a memory from the day before. Raven had finally found about how Beastboy got his powers, and how sad it was. She had kicked herself for every time she was mean to him… if she would have known she never would have said anything about his skin or how he should stop being so preppy all the time. She also kept wondering why he would go through so much trouble to do all the stuff he did for her, with her being as mean as she was to him. She tried to stop thinking about it when a pillow in her room exploded causing cotton to go everywhere, but when she went back to eat her food she found a note. This would only bring her to think of him more.

"ugh…not another note." She said as she picked up the note and opened it. The paper was a delicate, decorated piece of blue paper with little black roses outlining the paper. The note had said something a little different this time.

"A note for a Raven…and a beautiful friend." The note read. Raven went wide eyed at the beautiful part but quickly shrugged it off, thinking he was just trying to be nice. she went and ate her breakfast.

The rest of the day was pretty normal day doings of the titans. Beastboy, Robin, and Cyborg played games while Starfire watched. Raven read over the book about how to control her emotions, but still couldn't do much about them without the last chapter. The titans had to stop a mere robbery at the bank by a rather pathetic villain. He was new obviously because they took him down simply by Beastboy turning into a wolf and having him jump on the guy's chest pinning him down to the ground…and the bad guy didn't even try to get him off…but he did wet his pants. When they got back from that Cyborg made Hamburgers, and Beastboy made a veggie burger, for lunch. After all that was when the good stuff started.

After lunch Raven started going to her room, but she wasn't alone. Beastboy was following her, deciding whether or not to tell her what he was gong to tell her yesterday. Sweating nervously he called out,

"Hey Raven… wait up." Raven stopped and turned around waiting for him to say something.

"I just want to come and tell you what I was going to say yesterday." He said pausing. He was sweating uncontrollably and turned pale skinned.

"well?" Raven said not noticing at how pale he really was.

"well…I..." he started but was erupted yet again by the stupid alarm, and again they went to the common room to see what was up. Beastboy looked fine now, but Raven was left to having to wonder what he was going to say again.

"It's…Slade" Robin said angrily. All the titans ran from the room and made there way to the area were Slade was attacking.

The park was silent and no pedestrians were around when the titans got there. Slade, on the other hand, was. He stood in the middle of the park waiting patiently for the teen titans.

"Aww…I'm glad to see you decided to finally join us titans." Slade said in that deep voice of his.

"wouldn't miss it for the world." Cyborg said.

"yeah…especially when it means we get the chance to beat your butt." Beastboy said.

"To bad that isn't my plan here today." Slade said. Robin lunged at Slade… eagerly ready to take him down. The other titans took that as the sign of titans go. Slade dodged Robins punches and kicks put Robin was not so fortunate. Robin got kicked by Slade having him fly backwards but land on his feet. Starfire flew down to him and picked him up. She lunged him at Slade and Robins feet landed straight on Slade's chest, causing Slade to scoot backwards a little. This, though, gave Slade the opportunity to take Robins leg and twist it causing Robin to spin around in circles and land on the ground with pain. Slade started running and jumped up on top of a medal slide in the park. Starfire stayed with Robin as Cyborg went and tried blasting Slade.

"Bots go!" right then about 30 bots came out of no where and trampled over Starfire, Robin,Beastboy, and Cyborg…but seemed to leave Raven alone. Raven came a good 2 yards away from Slade and lit her powers up on her hands. Slade laughed men icily.

"hmm hmmm hmmm…. How can you possibly think to defeat me insolent, emotionless child. There is no way you can stop me if you can't even stop your own emotions from taking over your powers." Slade said as Raven started to get really mad at him. She threw playground equipment at him but nothing seemed to hit him.

"face it child… your just like your father… and there's no way you can change that."

"Shut up!" Raven yelled gaining red glowing eyes. But before she could unleash her anger Slade pulled out a switch and pushed the button on it. A large earthquake like movement in the ground started up. All titans seemed to have a pausing moment to see what was about to attack. Slade had built a bot that looked exactly like Trigon and was even as tall and spoke just like him.

"Come to Father daughter!" the Trigon bot said as he threw his arm at Raven and hit her to the ground. Raven groaned as she hit the ground.

"raven!" Beastboy yelled as he managed to get away from the Slade bots and ran to the unconscious Raven. The other titans couldn't come help because the bots wouldn't let them get away. Beastboy picked Ravens head up.

"Raven?" he asked worriedly. The Trigon bot screamed in anger. Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl just in time to take raven and move her out of harms way. Slade during this had ran away not to be seen again until next time. Beastboy landed just as Raven came unconscious. She jumped up and quickly grabbed her hurting head.

"Raven it isn't safe for you too…' Beastboy started to say as Ravens eyes turned back into the four red eyes and flew away to defeat the Trigon bot. Beastboy watched worryingly at raven… he had heard what Slade was saying to raven… and knew how much she must be hurting at that moment. Beastboy went to turn into a t rex to help Raven, but nothing happened.

"dude what the heck…why can't I transform?" he couldn't transform into anything dangerous he thought of. He would have to fight hand to hand and not with trigon but help the other titans…and hope that raven would be ok. Beastboy…every time he had a free moment… looked over to Raven to see how she was doing. And each time he looked she had destroyed another part of the bot…first thing to go was his arm.

Robin took out the last Slade bot, and turned to help Raven, but the paused and watched her instead. In matter of fact all the titans were watching her with sorrowful faces. They knew how many bad memories that trigon bot must have brought back to her. Beastboy felt even worse though, because he did hear everything Slade said to Raven…and he wanted so badly just to rip Slade to pieces right now for hurting her. He had hurt terra, and now he was hurting Raven. He was not going to allow this to happen again. Raven was beating the bot that she had destroyed 2 minutes earlier and was now in pieces on the ground…with tears of anger. Beastboy walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Raven turned around and went to punch Beastboy but Beastboy caught her before she could.

"Hey wait raven…it's just me… Beastboy. Everything's ok now… he's gone…its ok." Beastboy said to calm her down. Raven, still having tears of anger roll down her cheeks, tried to hit BB with her other arm but Beastboy caught that one to. BB looked into Ravens red eyes…then pulled her into a hug. Raven tried to get away…but then slowly calmed down turning from angry tears to sad with no tears. Her now red eyes gone. She pushed away from Beastboy not wanting human contact at the moment.

"thank you." Raven said.

"no problem" Beastboy said looking into her eyes again. The other titans came over and tried to comfort her.

When the titans got home Raven went straight to her room and tried to meditate, but everything Slade had said and what Beastboy was doing for her kept playing through her head. She couldn't concentrate properly and lost control of her emotions. Shattering a vase in the room.

"ugh…why do I have to be like this? Why couldn't I have just been normal?" Raven said angrily. Throwing one of her pillows at her window. Then she paused and saddened very quickly.

"…why couldn't I just be normal… then…? I could have fun with my friends…. And love… and I wouldn't be considered creepy." She just sat on her bed holding her head in pain. She was having a hard time controlling her powers at the moment, and it caused her to have a major headache like reaction. Then a knock came at the door, and even though she didn't want visitors she put on her hood and went to answer it. When she opened the door she cringed inside at who she saw. She had already a hard time keeping her emotions under control…and she didn't need any more to fight down.

"what" Raven asked in a harsher than normal monotone voice. Beastboy from the outside could only see half of her face.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Beastboy said from the door way sadly.

"Im fine…now leave me alone." Raven said starting to close the door, but paused when Beastboy started talking again.

"I heard what Slade was saying to you." Raven paused and looking at the ground sadly. Even though raven had her hood on, he could tell she had tears in her eyes.

"well that's what happens when you're an emotionless freak like me." Raven said turning and closing the door all the way. Beastboy felt really bad and wouldn't let her be sad like that anymore. He was through with letting her close the door on his face and not talking about things to him… he wanted to help so badly, but every time he tried, she slammed the door to her thoughts closed. Angrily he morphed into an ant and went under her door, then morphed back into his normal being.

"No that's it!! I'm not letting you slam another door on my face Raven! I am your friend and I want to help you!" Beastboy yelled angrily at Raven. Raven turned around shocked that he dared to come in her room then angry because he was in her room.

"GET…OUT!" Raven said angrily.

"No Raven Im not leaving until you tell me how I can help you. You are through with hiding your emotions from me…from us! I want to help You!" Beastboy said to Raven as Raven turned her back to him and grabbed a hold of her head. He was making her really angry and it was getting hard for her to hold it in.

"You're not an emotionless freak Raven…"Beastboy said. Noticing she was holding her head he went over to make sure she was ok.

"and you're not alone either. I'm hear to try and figure out how to help you show your emotions…and if that means getting hurt to help you…"Beastboy put his hand on her shoulder causing Raven to turn around and look up at him.

".. I will." He said smiling. Raven moved Beastboy's hand off her shoulder.

"I can't be helped. The only way I can be helped was by reading that book you gave me, but because it's missing the last chapter… I am to remain an emotionless creep." She said sadly.

"how can you say that? You're…" Beastboy started to say when he was interrupted by Raven.

"Because I Am Beastboy, And Because Of My Stupid Father! If It Weren't For Him…I Would Be Normal!" Raven said yelling and paused before continuing sadly.

"no one will ever get to see me show my emotions. No one could ever like or love someone like me." Raven said turning her back on him again. Beastboy was about to say something when Raven started talking again.

"You've said once before that I wasn't alone, but I will be. Friends can't always be there for you Beastboy. They move apart and separate when they get older, they turn their backs on you and leave, or they start loving someone and never have time for you. And because no one could ever love me…unless they're using me to get what they want… I will be alone for the rest of my life…BECAUSE OF MY STUPID EMOTIONS!!!" Raven said grabbing her head again. Beastboy by this pint was very angry at Raven for thinking like that, but also sad that Raven actually believed this.

"Raven you won't be alone, what you said isn't true. We will…"Raven cut him off.

"YES IT IS BEASTBOY! YOU DON'T GET IT BEASTBOY…"BB sharply turned Raven around to look at him, cutting Raven off this time.

"YES I DO, AND YOU WONT BE ALONE RAE! WE WILL ALL BE HERE FOR YOU. ..AND YOU WILL BE LOVED RAVEN! There will be someone there for you all the time. You will be loved Rae. He will understand how it felt to have someone betray you, because he was betrayed! He will understand how u can't show emotions, and will try everything he can to make you feel like you fit in! He will feel like he accomplished something grand when he simply gets a small smile out of you! he will be there for you in the hard times! He will be there for you when you need to talk! I will be there when you finally can show emotions! I will be therefore you the rest of your life! Raven that someone will be there for you the rest of your life…and he may be closer than you think." Raven went from looking at the ground sadly and then shot up at the end catching what he started his last two sentences with. Beastboy could sense tension and embarrassment in the room now and wondered why. He hadn't realized that his last two sentences he started them with 'I' until Raven said.

"What!?! ….did you just said that you will be there for me/" Beastboy now turned blood red as well.

"heh…heh...ummm…yeah…I guess I did. I do did not mean to tell you that this way." Beastboy said embarrassedly. Raven surprised herself when she looked down sadly.

"…what I mean is that this is not how I meant to tell you…that…I liked…I loved you. I pictured being outside on the rocks…or at a scary movie when you couldn't hear me say it." Beastboy said sweating badly. There was silence from Raven as she looked up to Beastboy. She then suddenly got mad.

"You're lying!" Raven said in denial. BB looked at her shocked.

"What!?! No…I…"

"Beastboy don't toy with me. I know you feel bad for me and want to help…but you don't have to lie to me! Just leave me now….your doing more damage then help!" raven used her powers to push him to the door. And she turned and walked over to her bed. Beastboy was confused…he was telling the truth, but Raven thought he was lying. He turned to leave but decided not to. He looked at Raven sitting on her bed in meditation position.

"Raven…I'm not lying to you. I truly do love you." He said walking over to were she was.

"I said Leave! And quit lying to me!" raven said furrowing her eyebrows with her eyes still closed.

"I'M NOT LYING RAVEN! I REALLY DO LOVE YOU! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME DO YOUR READIE MINDY THING AND FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF!!!" with that Beastboy grabbed her hand , shocking Ravens eyes open, and placed her hand on his head. He stared at her angrily as raven eyes went white. An imaged played through her head. It was back when malchior had just broken ravens heart. Raven had won the battle with him but she was still hurt from thinking he had loved her. Then she heard what Beastboy had said to her.

"you think your alone Raven, but your not." Then she could still hear Beastboy's voice but his lips weren't moving. She could hear what he had thought.

'If only you knew how I feel about you…and how bad a life I had… you would know you weren't alone.' Then she saw the door to her room open and she saw herself hugging Beastboy.

'is she actually hugging me?'

"ugh" he pulled away from Raven….and then the image stopped playing through her head. Causing ravens to pull her hand away quickly and get up off her bed and walk over to her window. Someone actually truly loved her, and she didn't know how to deal with it. All this was happening to fast for her…and it was hurting her head with all this emotion. She grabbed her head in pain.

Beastboy was left kneeling at her bed. He was saddened to see raven try to get away from him so fast. he looked over to Raven to see her holding her head. He got up and went over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and he started to feel really sick. Raven pulled away from him. There was too many emotions telling her what to do in her head that she felt like her head would explode.

"look…Raven…Im sorry. I didn't me to make it harder on you…" Beastboy started saying.

"just leave!" raven said with pain in her voice. Beastboy looked at her sadly and started leaving her room, feeling like he had a fever of 105 degrees F.

"I really am sry… but Im not going to stop trying to help you. I am still your friend, and I always hope to be, whether you love me or not. Besides who else will you have to stop from getting on your nerves for telling bad jokes, or getting not trouble…heh?" He said trying to leave things on a better note.

Raven waited until the door closed and he was gone before she turned and went over to see what time it was. It was 7:17 and time for dinner. She phased through the floor into the kitchen, quickly got an apple from the fridge to hold her over till breakfast, and then phased back into her room. She ate her apple and tried to go to bed, but nothing could stop her form thinking, about what went on today…and what Beastboy had said. She couldn't believe how long BB like her, but she couldn't convince herself that she liked him. All of these things going through her head made it hard for her to sleep that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 7

Raven woke up to the smell of bacon. She hadn't got to sleep much the night before, because of what BB had said to her. Raven looked around her room tiredly to try and find were the bacon smell was coming from. She turned to her dresser were she had laid her meditation mirror and found the silver tray laying there. Her eyes widened and she started blushing, because she knew Beastboy had put it there. She got out of bed and used her powers to put on her cape…hood still down. She walked over to the tray and looked at what she had for breakfast today. There were three pancakes stacked on top of each other, topped with two but cubs and maple syrup. She also had orange slices, scrambled eggs, and bacon on a side plate. Her mug was filled to the brim with BB's awesome tea, and there again laid an envelope, right next to a black rose. She looked at the envelope with fear of opening it, and even turned to walk away from it but she was also too curious as to what it said. She cautiously picked it up and tore the envelope to open it, and she pulled out the note inside. She shut her eyes before she read it. The emotions in her head were going crazy telling her what she should or shouldn't do.

"Shut up!" she said out loud to her emotions. The emotions seemed to listen and she opened her eyes and looked at the note. The note was decorated with little black roses and little black ravens on a blue colored paper. Finally the note said something different then what it normally said.

'Im sorry for making everything so hard for you. I do love you but I understand if you don't…and I hope we can still be friends. Enjoy your awesome breakfast that I made. -' she sighed. This was defiantly going to be weird now. She always laughed at star and robin when they flirted and things, but now with BB starting to flirt with her, she didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure how she felt about the situation. She thought of him as just a best friend, so how was she going to tell him. She was so confused…and all this had made her not so hungry anymore. She ate her bacon strips, and a bite of her pancakes then stopped eating, but finished her tea. She decided that she would go on with her day like she normally would, and make it feel like nothing had ever been told to her. She went to her book case grabbed the book on how to control emotions and went out of her room to go to the roof to meditate and read.

After Beastboy put Ravens food in her room and stood to watch her sleep for a sec… he felt ill and went to lie down in his room. He was still lying there right now…and not feeling any better. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night when he accidentally spilled the beans to Raven about how he loved her. She looked hurt…like she didn't want anyone to love her, but before that she had been sad about no one loving her. Beastboy was so confused now. It was 4:00 now and the titans obviously started to worry about him, because a knock came at the door followed by Cyborg's voice.

" Yo B, are u alright in there man? Do I have to come in there with the stank ball?" Cyborg said.

"Y aim fine dude." BB said as he got up and walked over to the door with one of his own stank balls in his hand. He decided maybe a little game would make him feel better.

"Well alright dude but…" Cyborg stopped mid sentence when all of a sudden the door had opened and a stank ball had been thrown in his face.

"O …NOW YOUR GETTING IT B!" CY said taking the sank ball off his face to see Beastboy running for his life down the hall.

"You have to catch me first Cyborgo!" BB yelled at him from the other side of the hall, feeling a lot better now. Cyborg went running after Beastboy as Beastboy turned the corner and headed for the steps that lead to the roof.

Raven sat there meditating when all of a sudden she heard a girly boyish scream. She opened her eyes and turned around just in time for a stunned Beastboy to fall onto her. He had ran up there thinking he could turn into a bird and fly away, but found Raven up there and before he could turn into the bird and fly away he had been hit with the stank ball and sent crashing into Raven.Cyborg started laughing at the site of BB on Raven cause he thought that Raven would kill him for not stopping in time. Raven lay there pinned to the ground. Beastboy finally got consciousnesses and looked at a very peeved raven. BB started blushing and quickly got up off of her and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and with his help got up. Raven dusted herself off and put on her hood. Keeping her strait face.

"Sorry Rae." BB said sheepishly.

"If you weren't messing around it never would have happened." Raven said angrily. She then turned around and picked up her book off the ground and CY came over, finally not laughing anymore. Bb looked at the book Raven held and blushed again…she was reading the book on how to control emotions again. He thought it meant that he had caused too many emotions of anger, and hurt from last night and quickly saddened a bit. CY had also noticed the book she was holding.

"Hey Raven…new book? Cause it looks different the all your other ones… this one has a stone on it…is it from Azarath?" Raven held her book titer to her body now.

"No, I ve had this for a couple of days, and I guess you can say it's from Azarath." Raven said. Cyborg was a bit confused, but didn't bother to ask what she meant. He knew Raven had her secrets. Then all of a sudden the annoying alarm went off once again that week. Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg ran down stairs to see who it was…although they had a pretty good idea of who it was. Their guess was right…they got into the room and robin had told them it was Slade's bots destroy the city again. Cyborg fired up the t car and they were off. BB, Raven, and CY in the car. Robin ,using his new jet wing things, and Starfire in the sky. Raven sat in the front of the t car and kept thinking about what had happened in there last encounter with slade. She wasn't looking forward to seeing his ugly mask or his bots again.

The car came to a stop in the 'poor' part of the city. Nobody really lived here except for a couple of homeless people. Star and Robin landed and Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg got out of the car, but before anything was said or done the bots lined up all around them. By the looks of it each titan would have 10 bots to take down.

"Great" Raven said. Looking at all of them.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled. The bots lunged forward to take on there 'enemies'.

"I think its going to get hot!" Robin yelled at two of the bots running towards him, as he threw disks at them. The disks hit the bots and blew up; a blast of fire coming up from there newly destroyed electronic bodies. Robin went to destroy more of them.

Starfire stood looking at three bots surrounding her. The bots lunged at her but she quickly got of the ground, causing the bots to crash into each other. The bots got up and looked at her in the air. Starfire smiled thinking they couldn't reach her, but the bots started rising in the air. They had new improvements! Slade made it so they could fly! Starfire gasped and threw star bolts at them as she flew backwards.

Cyborg was surrounded by 5 of these bots. He kept turning his head around and finally said,

"Wears my can opener because i'm about to open some cans of but whooping!" Cyborg's hand turned into his sonic blaster and he started blasting away at the bots. The bots dodged and three there own attacks at Cyborg. Cyborg blasted three of them to the ground but was surprised when a bot from behind him caused him to fall on his back. He looked up at the bot that was about to blast him but he quickly rolled over and blasted the bot instead.

Raven was in the air flying away from her own bots, picking up object on her way and throwing them at the bots behind her. One of the bots got hit by a car she threw and it landed on the ground. Raven kept on Flying and throwing when, up ahead she saw who Beastboy had to fight.

Beastboy had his hands full. He had just taken down 8 of his bots in his gorilla and tiger forms, but now he stood in front of an even bigger challenge….Slade! Slade stood there just watching Beastboy, and Beastboy was getting very annoyed. He noticed Raven fly by above him and started to feel sick and weak. Slade ran and jump kicked Beastboy at that very moment of him feeling weak. He knew that is plan was working out just right but he had to make the scene right now. He started running over to were Robin and Cyborg were fighting there bots and immediately Robin and Cyborg started to fight both the bots and Slade. Slade had to make it to his destination for his plan to truly work.

Raven circled back around and landed on the ground to help Beastboy up but in turn got her knocked to the ground. Beastboy opened his eyes right when she got hit and went furious on the bot that hit her. He turned into a bear and clawed its mask of and ripped the wires out of the bots head. Now three more of raven's bots jumped on BB and he turned into a raptor pulling the bots off him with his sharp raptor teeth. Raven opened her eyes and saw two more jump on BB. She used her powers to take them off of him and crash them up against a wall. BB turned back into a human right when 5 more came up to beat them. Raven and BB stood back to back.

"Man when will they ever give up? BB asked

"Never" Raven replied. BB turned and looked at her with a sarcastic looking face.

"Gee thanks for cheering me up Rae!"BB said the two of them went and beet the bots up.

Starfire destroyed the last bot in the air and went to help Robin and CY on the ground. She used her star bolts and she did the eye bolt trick to hit Slade. Slade barley missed the attack by a hair, and started running away from the Robin, Starfire, and And Cyborg. He ran past Beastboy and Raven too…and went to the town needle tower. The titans followed Slade even though blasts and punches were coming at them from all ways by the bots. When Slade got to the base of the sky needle he stopped and told the titans why they were here. The titans stopped and so did the bots.

"I brought u here titans because this is ware Raven got her last message from 'daddy'…and this is also a bad memory for all of you. This is when you first looked at hoe your town was destroyed when trigon took over the earth. I just wanted to bring that happy memory back to you." The bots then went back to trying to destroy. By now there was 20 left. Now each titan had an easy amount of 4 bots each…only the bots weren't interested in raven again. She tried to hit them but each time she failed. Robin had already taken down 2 and Starfire had taken down 1. The rest were getting bombarded with them and they were dodging each of there blows pretty well. Slade came up behind Raven and picked her up and threw her on the ground. Raven landed hurryingly and tried to block her self from him but he had already bent over and punched her in the stomach. Robin saw this and came over and hit Slade in the head with his Bo staff. And Beastboy came over and rammed him into the ground with his ram horns. Raven got up holding her stomach but continued to fight anyways. Cyborg finally took two down at the same time when Starfire picked up one of hers and hit one of Beastboy's bots. Both exploded. Slade got up off the ground before the foot of a t-rex could step on him. He jumped backwards then ran at Starfire but quickly turned his course to the unexpecting Cyborg. He threw his fist at Cyborg's jaw and Cyborg landed side ways on the ground. Cyborg quickly got up off the ground and tried to blast Slade backwards. He did so with no success. Beastboy was now Slades victim. The rest were trying to defeat the 40 new bots that arrived out of no where.

"Do u find it hard to think of Raven poor little green monster?" Slade asked trying to make Beastboy mad. BB stood and stared at him confused,

"What are u talking about!?" he said angrily.

"O nothing… except there is something in your body that I put there to make you ill."  
Slade said grinning evilly under his mask.

"What Did U Do To Me?" Beastboy said angrily as he lunged forward and tried to beat the crap out of him but Slade was to hard hit. Slade punched Beastboy to the ground and went after Raven. Raven saw him coming just in and protected herself with her powers shield. She flew up into the air and started throwing things at Slade. Cars, mailboxes, stop lights…anything! Slade jumped up and grabbed her leg pulling her down back to the ground. She tried to get away but she couldn't. She was about to phase out of his grip when Beastboy pried Slades hand off Raven. Raven got free but saw that Beastboy couldn't keep hold of his animal form. He morphed from gorilla to human to gorilla again. She knew something was wrong he backed off for a sec and Slade pulled out a disk similar to Robins and threw it at Raven. Beastboy thought that raven wouldn't stop it so he morphed into a pterodactyl and blocked the hit, just as raven used her powers to make it so the disk wouldn't hit her. So Beastboy was caught in between getting hit with the disk and getting hit with Ravens powers. Beastboy landed on the ground as Raven went wide eyed and went to the ground to help him. She thought it was all her fault he was on the ground. Slade was about to hit raven when Cyborg blasted at Slades hand. Slade turned around quickly to see the rest of the titans staring at him. He pulled out a smoke bomb and made it go off.

"Another day perhaps." And with that Slade was gone.

Raven used her powers to try to heal Beastboy, but something in his body was interfering with her powers and she couldn't do anything. She could only sit by BB and watch him barley breath. The other titans came over to ware bb and Rae sat. Raven still had one hand on his chest were she was trying to heal him, and finally in her lifetime cried. She had thought Beastboy got hurt because of her dumb mistake. She thought it was all her fault. The titans took BB to the medical wing back at the tower were they found that BB barley had a heart beat. The titans couldn't do much more for him but spend time watching his progress.

"The city night seemed still and peaceful as a slight breeze went through the street, but indeed it wasn't. Something just happened in the city, and someone was just hurt because of it, because of me..." A slight beeping of a heart machine is heard, and a hospital bed lay in the middle of a badly lit room. The green changeling, Beast boy, lay amongst the teen titan's hospital bed sheets. To the side sits a sad figure, of a caped girl, in the dark. A hand reaches out into the light to grab Beast boy's motionless hand.

"...I'm sorry." the figure says. Then the figure comes out of the darkness.

"I'm…Sorry." Raven says with tears coming down her face. She had been the one that stayed behind to make sure he was ok.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Now don't worry. This isn't the last chapter yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 8

Raven only got about 3 hours of sleep the night before. She was always two afraid that if she did fall asleep, Beastboy wouldn't be there alive in the morning. Beastboy's heart had gone from normal to almost not all a couple of times that night, and when ever it was to slow Raven got really scared. She would hold on to his hand and squeeze it. She would tell him he couldn't die because she didn't get to say sorry yet, and that she didn't know what the team could do with out him. She had been very concerned for Beastboy, and that is why she didn't really act like her normal self. Her best friend life was on the line. At one point that night the heart monitor did get very slow and stop for a couple of seconds. Raven about died. At that moment she didn't care how she acted or even if any one saw her. She thought Beastboy was dead! Raven stood up from her chair and placed one hand on his chest and the other held his hand titer.

"NO!...Beastboy don't…this isn't the time to mess around with me! …You can't die. I can't let you die…not now. Not after everything you have done for me… You're my best Friend Beastboy!" she had said with tears in her eyes. The heart monitor started beeping slowly again and Raven stared at it, tears coming down her face, relived that he came back. She sighed and placed her head on his chest and sat back down. She listened to the faint heart beat and tried to heal him, but something was still blocking her powers form doing so. She had fallen asleep, with her head on his chest and was startled awake when Cyborg came in at 9:00. Raven lifted her head off BB, but still held his hand, and looked at Cyborg.

"Was he ok during the night?" Cyborg asked Raven.

"No. his heart was very slow and even stopped once." Raven said as monotone as she could sound.

"IT STOPPED!" Cyborg said surprised. Raven nodded as tears started to well up in her eyes. She put on her hood to block her tears from Cyborg. Cyborg went over to the monitors by BB and started to look at how he could try to help BB. Raven watched him, hopeful he could find out what was wrong soon. She didn't know what she would do if the monitor stopped again. Raven then looked back down at BB. He was very pale and his hand that she held was hot to the touch, even threw his glove! She closed her eyes.

"All of this is my fault…if I would have paid more attention…none of this would have ever happened." Raven said disappointed in herself. Cyborg stopped looking at the monitors and turned and looked at her.

"What!?! You think this is all your fault?...Raven… none of this could be helped. You never knew he would try and block that disk for you." Cyborg said as he came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't keep beaten' your self up for all of this." Cyborg said to Raven as she looked up at him sadly. Cyborg smiled at her and went back to the monitors to type in stuff on the computers. Raven looked at him suspiciously as he went huh to himself.

"What is it?" Raven asked holding on to BB's hand a little titer.

"Well the computer can't find the cause of what is wrong with him, except that he is experiencing flu." Cyborg said rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry to say Cyborg…" she looked down at BB.

"But he doesn't have a flew…he got his with an electric disk and my powers. That is no flu!" Raven finished saying.

"I know but that's all the computer can come up with. I guess ill take more blood and examine it myself this time." Cyborg said as he came over to bb and drew some blood. Raven wondered why he didn't just do that in the first place…instead of trust BB's life in the hands of a stinking computer! Just as Cyborg sat down and started examining his blood sample Robin came in followed by Starfire.

"Report" Robin said as he entered the room and walked over to Cyborg.

"Well…BB isn't doing well. Raven said his heart beat was low all night and even stopped. He back no obviously but the computer can't find anything wrong with him, except that he has the flu. So I'm doing some blood checking my self." Cyborg told Robin.

"And u didn't do this before the computers because?" Robin said annoyed that he put BB's life on the line.

"Well the computer can do a better job of finding thing than I can." Cyborg said.

"O I do hope friend Beastboy gets better!" Starfire said as she walked over to him and looked down at him.

"He will Starfire… he will." Raven told Starfire almost not sure of her own words.

"Well I can't just stand around here and feel helpless… chat do u need me to do Cyborg?" Robin said to CY.

"Go back threw the computer reports and try to find anything that doesn't look like it's correct." Cyborg said to Robin. Robin nodded and went over to the computers and started scanning them.

Starfire looked up at Raven who was staring ant Beastboy's closed eyes and holding his hand.

"Friend Raven…are u ok?" Star asked Raven. Raven slowly looked away from Beastboy to Starfire and responded.

"I'm fine Starfire."

"I am most sorry to say...friend... that you do not look ok. You look sad for your loved one is hurt. And to tell u the truth I have not seen u like this since the heart breaking of malchior." Starfire said to Raven. Raven screamed in her head but comely respond to Starfire.

"He is just my best Friend star, and yes I am sad because this is my Friend who is hurt."

"O… I am truly sorry Raven. I guess I mixed up the feeling of sorrow for a loved one with sorrow of a friend." Star said. It went silent between star and raven for a moment before star said something.

"Have you had the Breakfast yet?...shall I go and get u some of the cakes of the pan that Robin made for us this morning?" when star said that robin had a flash back of what BB had made her the morning before for breakfast.

There were three pancakes stacked on top of each other, topped with two butter cubes and maple syrup. She also had orange slices, scrambled eggs, and bacon on a side plate. Her mug was filled to the brim with BB's awesome tea, and there again laid an envelope, right next to a black rose. She had looked at the envelope with fear of opening it, and even turned to walk away from it but she was also too curious as to what it said. She had cautiously picked it up and tore the envelope to open it, and she had pulled out the note inside. She shut her eyes before she read it, and the emotions in her head were going crazy telling her what she should or shouldn't do.

"Shut up!" she had said out loud to her emotions. The emotions seemed to listen and she opened her eyes and looked at the note. The note was decorated with little black roses and little black ravens on a blue colored paper. Finally the note had said something different then what it had normally said.

'I'm sorry for making everything so hard for you. I do love you but I understand if you don't…and I hope we can still be friends. Enjoy your awesome breakfast that I made. -'

Raven was lost in the memory until Starfire voice interrupted it.

"Friend Raven? Why do u not answer me?"

"Huh…o sorry Starfire…no I didn't have breakfast, but I'm not hungry right now." Raven said. She truly was hungry but didn't want to eat in a time like this.

"O…well would you like some of the tea instead?" Starfire asked. Raven was about to say no, but decided she couldn't say no to liquid. She nodded yes to Starfire and star got up and left the room to get some for her.

When Starfire got back and handed the mug of tea to raven, Robin yelled out a new discovery.

"Cyborg I found something… right here." He said pointing at the huge computer screen in the med room. Cyborg stood up and looked at the monitor.

"It's a spike in the sequence." Robin said. Raven, for once in the last 13 hours, let go of BB's hand and got up to go see what was wrong. All 5 of them stood looking at the screen.

"Your right Robin. I can't believe I missed it." Cyborg said taking the computer away from Robin. He enlarged that part of the sequence 100x and studied it. He then typed in a code that would make it so the computer compared that sequence to every and any sickness and disease in the world. The computer raced threw every sequence while every one waited for the results. Raven hoped it would come up with a match so that BB could get better. After 3 agonizing minutes, that seemed to raven like 3 hours! They got the result. They all looked at the screen disappointed.

"No match." Cyborg said sadly looking down at the computer table.

"Which means it could take days to find out what it is.." Robin said sadly.

"He doesn't have a couple of Days! We have to try and find the cure fast!" Raven said sad but angry at the same time.

"We are going to try our hardest Raven. Every minute we have, and we aren't fighting we will be in her trying to help Beastboy out." Robin said.

"Well figure it out Raven…don't worry." Cyborg said. Raven looked down at the ground and nodded. She went back and sat down next to bb while robin and Cyborg went back to work. Starfire watched the boys work, and only spoke when she had something helpful to say.

Almost all of that day was spent doing research and nobody left unless they needed to go to the bathroom. Starfire had fetched lunch and dinner for those who wanted to eat. Raven only ate lunch but didn't feel like eating dinner. Cyborg now found something more out about this new substance.

"Ok I kinda know what this stuff does…but its bad news for us." Cyborg said. Raven looked up from were she sat holding Beastboy's hand again, and the other two perked up to listen about the info.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"The substance in Beastboy's body messes with the Sakutia virus. You know how BB's parents used that cure on BB to make it so he wouldn't die? Well this substance in his body is breaking down that cure. Unfortunally, we can't try to help him, because if we do…… we might help this new substance kill all the 'cure' cells and make it so the Sakutia virus could finally……kill him." Cyborg said saddened. Everyone else saddened to.

"Now all we can do… is hope that BB can fight off the disease by himself." Cyborg said.

The alarm went off, sounding that a bad guy was in the town.

Robin looked over to Raven who looked back at him with a face that said, you wouldn't dare leave him hear alone.

"Raven you stay here and make sure BB stays alive. The rest of you…come on." Robin said as Starfire and Cyborg followed him out.

It had been a half hour since the titans left, when BB started to sweat badly. Raven couldn't tell what was happening but BB's sweat was black! She didn't understand. She panicked and got a rag and water and started to clean off the black sweat. She knew that it couldn't be good. She cleaned his face and took off his uniform down to his waist to clean to. She didn't think anything of his awesome abs…she was to busy making sure he would be alright. He finally stopped sweating black after 5 minutes. Raven finished cleaning him up and put back on his suit. She would put on a new one but…he was a guy… and she was a girl. She thought it to be a bad idea. She took the rags and placed them on one of the med counters when she heard the heart monitor start going up. She went back to BB and realised that BB's heart rate went up a tad. It was so normal sounding to her compared to what it was just a few second ago. She sat down next to him and watched his eyes like they were going to open any moment. And when they didn't she looked down.

"Beastboy… I really do hope you get better. I don't know what I would do with out your annoying little jokes or annoying childish voice. If you were to go… there would be no one to try and cheer me up all the time. And that could be a bad thing… I never really thought of this, but you are a big part of our team, and without you it would be a lot harder to take down our villains." Raven said taking his hand yet again. She waited in silence like he was going to respond. She was also thinking to herself about something, and dint notice that his heart rate went to normal.

"Without you… I would be…a nobody. I'm sorry I hurt you Beastboy…I'm really sorry." Raven said looking down at his hand that she was holding, tears ran down her face.

"Don't be it wasn't your fault I got hurt." Beastboy said as Raven looked up rather quickly and looked at him dazed.

"Beastboy?" raven asked quizzically. Beastboy smiled at her. He was lying down but his med bed was slanted up ward so it almost looked like he was sitting up. Raven jumped up and hugged Beastboy, even though she knew it wasn't like her. Beastboy almost died so she thought this hug could slip. Beastboy, though taken back from Raven actually hugging him, sorely hugged her back as tight as his sore arms could let him. Still hugging him she said.

"I'm so sorry Beastboy."

"Like I said…it wasn't your fault. Your powers barley had an effect on me. It was the electric disk that packed the punch." Beastboy said, Raven pulled away from him and looked at him relived to know he was alive, but thought there was something still wrong with him. Bb could sense her fear.

"What's wrong? Every thing is ok now Rae." Beastboy said quizzically.

"Or maybe not. Cyborg and Robin found something in your blood that is destroying your 'cure' cells to the Sakutia disease." Raven said looking down at the ground.

"What?!?" Beastboy yelled then started thinking.

"Wait so that's what Slade was talking about!" Beastboy said. Raven looked at him confused.

"Slade told me that he did something to me, so that every time I was near you I would get ill, and that's exactly what was happening before I got hit! But now it's gone, because I'm here with you and nothing is happening to make me ill. I must be better Raven!" BB told Raven as Rae looked at him with relief. An awkward silence came between them. Beastboy was about to say something, but the titans came in.

"YAY FRIEND BEASTBOY HAS AWAKENED!!!" Starfire screamed as she ran over and squeezed BB. BB thought his head was going to pop off.

"Whoa whoa easy star, he just got up." Robin said as both he and Cyborg came over to BB's bed.

"I'm glad you made it B!" Cyborg said as he playfully punched BB in the arm.

"Heh it's good to be back Dude!" Beastboy told Cyborg.

Cyborg did some final tests to make sure BB was ok and let him get out of bed. Starfire decided to go throw together a party for Beastboy's getting better, and Robin decided to join her. Raven walked out of the room before anything could be said, and Bb noticed this.

"Ty cy, tell the others I'll be down in a sec… I think Im going to go change real quick." Cyborg nodded and BB left. Raven was already on her floor when BB cought up with her.

"Hey Rae wait up!" BB yelled out. Raven stopped and pulled down her hood more just to make sure it was on good. BB cought up and went in front of her.

"I just wanted to say ty for staying with me all night last night. I really appreciate it." BB said. Raven looked at him confused.

"Who told you I stayed with you the whole time?" Raven asked.

"Nobody. I could kinda hear your voice..so I figured you were ther with me the whole time." BB said rubbing the back of his head. Raven blushed.

"Your welcome." Raven said.

"I did how ever hear everything at the end before I woke up, and I just wanted to ask you something. Did you mean everything you said?" BB asked. Raven looked at him enbaressly.

"I… I did." Raven said BB looked at her happily.

"So… does that mean you love me back then?" BB asked hoping the answer would be to his liking. Raven stood there frozen in her spot. Should she lie or tell the truth? She was afraid of the truth, because she didn't know how she could deal with it. It took a few minutes of thinking before she answered. BB waited patiently, growing sadder and sadder of what the answer would be.

"I have had time to think of all the great things you've done for me, but I don't know how to answer your question. I…" she looked at BB's spirit die…it was almost as bad as seeing him dying. She knew her answer would be hard for her to say.

"…seeing you lie there on the bed dieing made me relies one thing…and its exactly what I said… I would be nobody with out you. …I do Love you, but I don't know how to, and I don't want to risk getting you hurt again." Raven said blushing. BB smiled.

"like I said before, if it means me getting hurt, I will find a way for you to show emotions!" BB said looking into her eyes as raven looked down to the ground.

"and guess what Rae…" bb said as Raven looked back up to Beastboy.

"your showing them right now without blowing anything up." BB said. Raven acknowledged this and felt a bit more relieved. While Raven looked at the ground thinking, BB placed his hands on her face and kissed her, causing her hood to fall off her head. Raven was shocked by his sudden movement and blushed heavily. When BB pulled back she was still blushing and was still in shock. BB took her hand and said.

"and you still haven't see. I guess you didn't need the last chapter after all huh?" Raven smiled. She thought she was making a bold step here but she was just confirming his acquisition. She quickly leaned in and kissed him as bb kissed back. Then she pulled away with one hand still on his cheek.

"I guess not." Raven said. BB smiled a toothy grin and took her hand and started to walk her down the hall to go to the party, totally forgetting about the change of cloths he was supposed to be doing. Raven, while walking, decided that she would let the titans see them holding hands. She thought it would be an interesting way to start a new life full of emotions when she wanted them. She didn't know how they were under control, but was glad they were.

"so you want to hear one of my so called 'lame' jokes?" BB said using his childish ways to try and make Raven laugh. Raven just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I suppose."

The party had gone fine and BB and Raven were really happy with each other. The titans were happy for them to. Starfire threw another surprise party for them and tried to make them eat her planets "couple" dish…but when they saw it they made an excuse not to. BB and Raven still fought like normal but they did grow to be better in battle. On there month anniversary bb had finally found the last chapter to her book lying on his floor that he decided to clean a bit. When she read it the main thing was this.

"When you finally accept true love, your love will help you get through life no matter what you feel like at the time."

She felt this was correct. When she was sad she would find BB to talk to. When she was mad she sought BB or if he was the one she was mad at…it always ended back up at her loving him. No matter what emotion she felt love was always right by its side.


End file.
